I'll be waiting for you
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Hiya!nn.Los niños elegidos regresan a su mundo,pero algo está mal con la actitud de Takuya y Kouji está preocupado por él. YAOI!.::Takouji::...::Romance y Angustia::... Chap. 4 Suspendido
1. Algo está mal

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**"I'll be waiting for** **you"**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
**(Por LudraJenova)**

****

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**♥†Notas de Ludra†♥**

Hiya!!!!!O Wow!!!!! edme por aquí en esta sección del Digimon que no creía que estaría algún díaUje, bueno eso demuestra que todo puede pasarUje...bueno hablando del fic, pues este será un AU(Alternative Universe/universo alterno), yeah!!!! En realidad esto es porque no sé bien la historia de Digimon Frontier, apenas voy se llama esa cosa grandota negra que era una arcángel (o ángel?) bestia? O-OU...bueno ustedes me entiende n-nUjejejejejejejeje.

**Kouji:** Que rayos es esa explicación?¬¬

**Takuya:** Vamos no seas tan duro con ella, no ves que le cuesta trabajo aprenderse nombres n-n

**Ludra:** Chi!!!!!! obedece a Takuya¬o¬!!!!  
  
**Kouji:** ¬¬U.....

**Ludra:** Bueno continuando con lo que se debe, pues la pareja Takouji me encantó!!!!!!!!nOn y pues edme aquí emocionada escribiendo fics no a mi costumbre, ya que por lo general trato de escribirlos cuando ya vi toda la serie y me la sé bien n-nU  
  
**Kouji:** Entonces espérate hasta que termine u-u  
  
**Ludra:** NO!!!!!!!!!! falta mucho T-T y deja de interrumpirme!!!!¬o¬  
  
**Kouji:** ¬¬U...-suspiro-  
  
**Ludra:** Bien, este fic será YAOI (creo que ya no es necesario decir todo el rolloU), de la pareja Takuya/Kouji –Takouji-, no Koukuya –Kouji/Takuya u-u,creo que eso si me entienden no?

**Takuya:** Y si no entiende le pueden preguntar n-n

**Kouji:** Si porque estas notas se están alargando demasiado y sus explicaciones son muy largas u-u  
  
**Ludra:** Tomaré eso como un cumplido¬¬...en fin esta es la simbología:  
  
**" "** Estas quieren decir parlamento por el personaje.

**_' '_** Estas quieren decir pensamientos por el personaje.

**« »** Estas se utilizan en lugar de las comillas para dar referencia a lo que se habla o decir que algo no es totalmente verdad.

**-...- **Estas quieren decir parlamento airoso o con eco.

**MAYÚSCULAS** Estas quieren decir que el personaje levantó la voz en esa respectiva parte o hizo énfasis con voz alta.  
  
**Ludra:** Y creo que son todas las que usaré por el momento, cualquier simbología nueva será puesta en las primeras notas (o sea estas meras n-n) y ahora si con lo que nos concierne!!!!!! Takuya di lo tuyo n-n  
  
**Takuya:** Bien...qué es lo que iba a decir? o-oU  
  
**Kouji:** Tonto!¬¬, yo lo digo...-tosiendo-el escribir este fic fue gracias a la emoción que le brindó ver varios fics dedicados a esta pareja, que JAMÁS en su vida creyó que tuviera un gusto que le gustara BASTANTE a otras personas, porque por lo general tiene que escribirlo ya que no hay fics con sus gustos...u-u listo ahí está tu discurso.  
  
**Ludra:** Weeee!!!!nOn Grax! Ahora continuando con el fic...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Las aventuras por el Digimundo habían llegado a su final. Los niños elegidos volvieron a sus vidas comunes, ahora con nuevos puntos de vista, que no olvidaron en poner en marcha.  
  
Izumi había vuelto ya tratando de ser como ella era, sorprendiendo a los chicos y obteniendo una agradable vida en la escuela.  
  
Junpei comenzó hacer amigos no comprándolos con cosas sino sólo siendo el mismo, su vida cambió y obtuvo grandes amigos. 

Tomoki dejó de ser el niño dependiente caprichoso, al regresar del Digimundo, le dijo a su hermano cuanto lo quería, este quedó sorprendido, pero desde ese momento la relación de los chicos fue muy grata.  
  
En cambio Kouji y Kouichi se empezaron a desenvolver bien como hermanos que eran. Kouji conoció a su madre biológica, no obstante continúo queriendo mucho a su madrastra, a quien le llevó un ramo de flores.  
  
Pero de todos ellos, había uno quien no le sentó bien el volver a casa.Takuya se había alejado de todos, evitando verlos o hablar si quiera. Trataron de contactarlo por teléfono, pero no pondía o cuando lo hacía cortaba la llamada de inmediato; fueron a su casa pero siempre su mamá decía que no estaba.  
  
Esta nueva actitud de rechazo en el cobrizo, comenzó a preocupar a sus amigos, pero no de igual forma como a uno de ellos, Kouji.  
  
Pasaron varios días y el chico peliazul trató de ver a Takuya, hablar con él, ver que le pasaba y con suerte decir lo que sentía por él. Duró mucho tiempo tratando, tan duramente al grado de vigilarlo.  
  
Un día cuando vio exactamente llegar a Takuya a su casa, corrió lo más que podía antes que el cobrizo entrara.  
  
**"¡Takuya!"** gritó a todo pulmón.  
  
El pelicobrizo volteó al oír su nombre, pero antes de que reaccionara y lograra meterse a su casa, Kouji se encontraba enfrente de él.  
  
**"Takuya...al fin...te encuentro"** dijo entre jadeos.  
  
**"¿Qué haces aquí Kouji?"** preguntó más en tono molesto y reclamativo.  
  
La voz de Takuya no era lo que esperaba escuchar el chico pálido, su voz reclamativa provocó en el muchacho una pulsada de dolor y tristeza.  
  
**"Vine a buscarte Takuya"** continúo tratando de oírse normal y no lastimado.  
  
**"¿Para qué?"** preguntó el chico con voz seca y dura.  
  
**"Bueno..."** empezó, no podía decirle que estaba enamorado del, era una opción no muy buena en ese preciso momento, así que optó por la más lógica.** "...desde que regresamos del Digimundo, te apartarse de nosotros...y todos estamos preocupados por ti..."  
**  
**"¿Preocupados?"** interrumpió al peliazul, todavía con la misma voz no característica del. **"Pues dile a los demás que no tienen que preocuparse por mí, estoy bien y se cuidarme sólo"** dicho eso, comenzó abrir la puerta para entrar.  
  
**"¡Espera Takuya!"** Kouji reaccionó de inmediato no permitiéndolo ir.  
  
**"¡Qué es lo que quieres!"** su voz se tornó más fuerte.  
  
Kouji dudó en hablar, la voz de Takuya lo sorprendía, nunca lo había escuchado hablar con ese tono al moreno, parecía otro, hasta titubeó si realmente era él o no.  
  
**"Si no vas hablar, entonces no me quites más el tiempo"** con eso dicho prosiguió.  
  
Al ver que el moreno entraba, el peliazul nuevamente reaccionó al instante y con su mano izquierda lo tomó del hombro.  
  
**"Espera Taku..."**  
  
No pudo terminar cuando el moreno tomó su muñeca fuertemente y con su otra mano libre lo jaló de la camisa acercándolo a su cara. En otra situación, Kouji se hubiera sonrojado de tener tan cerca la cara de Takuya a la suya, pero en este momento, no sentía esa alegría sino más bien lo que podía decirse miedo...  
  
**"No quiero que tú o alguno de los demás vuelva a buscarme"** inquirió, su mirada era amenazadora y tan penetrante, una mirada que no conocía del moreno.  
  
**"T-T-Ta...ku...ya..."** fue lo único que pudo decir, sus sentidos estaban congelados por la intensa mirada.  
  
Sin decir más el cobrizo lo soltó casi aventándolo al suelo de la banqueta. Kouji sobó su muñeca y le dirigió una mirada de confusión a su amigo. Takuya sostuvo la mirada del chico pálido, pasaron unos segundos antes para que el moreno rompiera contacto visual, entró a su casa sin decir más palabra y cerró la puerta de golpe.  
  
Kouji estaba inmóvil, no podía creer lo que apenas había pasado, la actitud nueva de Takuya lo dejaba sin habla.  
  
_'¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?, ese no es Takuya...no puede ser él...'_ pens alarmado, no creía ni aceptaba esa forma del moreno.

Continúo ahí parado tratando de asimilar la información que apenas hace unos minutos había captado, pasó un poco más de tiempo hasta que sintió el dolor en su muñeca.  
  
**"Mi muñeca..."** hecho un vistazo y se sorprendió de tener una ligera marca roja del apretón que recibió de su amigo.  
  
Sabía que el moreno era más fuerte que él, por el hecho que hacía más ejercicio, pero no creía que pudiera serlo tanto como para lastimarle.  
  
**"Takuya..."** susurró y volteó a ver hacía la casa del chico, en especial hacía la ventana de su cuarto.  
  
Al bajar la mirada empezó alejarse poco a poco todavía sobando su muñeca enrojecida.  
  
Desde lo lejos de la habitación, Takuya veía como se marchaba su amigo al quien había hace poco lastimado...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

  
  
**♥†Notas finales†♥**

Jejejejejejejeje creyeron que después de echarme unas «notitas» arribas ya no habría abajoje, pues no! muahahahahahahahaha XD. Bueno en realidad es costumbre muy mía empezar con un chap. corto en principio de un nuevo fic, así que pues he aquí la costumbre, espero que lo poco haya causado controversia, Takuya aquí no parece el mismo que todos conocemos n-nU  
  
**Kouji:** Que le hiciste a Takuya!!!¬O¬  
  
**Takuya:** Ese no se parece a mí!!!!! yo NUNCA le haría daño a mi preciado Kouji!!! -  
  
**Kouji:** O/-/O...preciado?  
  
**Takuya:** ahmmmm...O/-/OU  
  
**Ludra:** Ahhh que lindos!!!! un momento no arruinen mi fic!!! así le quitan el chiste¬¬...bueno mientras esos dos se les sube los colores a la cara, les digo que si algo estaba mal respecto a los demás chicos y su vida después del Digimundo, pues comprendan que apenas llevo una semana y media de ver la serie n-nU  
  
**Takuya y Kouji:** O/-/O...-silencio-  
  
**Ludra:** -...bueno sin más que decir por ahora, esperen el siguiente chap. y...cualquier cosa que quieran decirme plis pongan un R/R, todas las opiniones son importantes y quiero saberlas. Grax de antemano n-n!!!  
  
**Takuya y Kouji:** O/-/O...-silencio-  
  
**Ludra:** ...cuánto podrán durar así? u-uU

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 

**♥†L.M.N†♥  
♥†††Ludra Maco Naít†††♥**


	2. ¡A vigilar a Takuya!

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**"I'll be watting for you"**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
**(Por LudraJenova)**

* * *

_**♥†Notas de Ludra†♥**_

Hiya a todos!!!!! nOn, pues aquí con la actualización, la tenía como hace dos semanas, pero el problema que me blockearon la cuenta por no cumplir con las reglas de hacer un sumario general¬¬...es que como ponía los ratings ahí mismo (como MPREG, BLOOD, RAPE..etc), pues me lo cancelaron T-T NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...¬¬ maldi...%$"%&#$/(¡)/ fanfiction!!!!!, en fin bueno ya tengo mi cuenta y funciona perfectamente!!!!! nOn

Bueno en realidad las anteriores notas estaban más largas, pero como que ya era noticia antigua así que ahora pongo las nuevas...pero ando corta de inspiración y con sueño....-o-  
  
En fin, ya terminé de ver Digimon hacía bastante tiempo¬¬...así que mis anteriores conclusiones de cómo les fue a los chicos cuando regresaron al mundo humano, pues como que ya no me gustó, pero no pienso cambiarle, me cansa editar todo nuevamente, además de que siempre tardo como 15 minutos en arreglar el fic (es que con ese nuevo editor de , pues me tardó más en acomodar todo n-n), que ya se debieron haber dado cuenta que lo uso n-n.  
  
En fin, emocionada con el regreso de mi cuenta, VIVA!!!!!! Pues ahí los dejo pa' que lean el fic...mientras me hecho un siesta...-o-

  
**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N**

* * *

**††††††♥††††††**

****

La puerta cerró, dentro de ella el peliazul todavía se encontraba angustiado, caminó un poco y una voz se dio lugar.  
  
**"¿Kouji?"** la voz llamó desde el piso de arriba.** "¿Eres tú?"** Kouichi salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras.  
  
Kouji continúo caminando sin percatarse de su hermano.  
  
**"¿Kouji?, ¿qué pasa?"** el chico preocupó.  
  
**"¿Huh?"** reaccionó. **"Ah Kouichi no te o"** rió nerviosamente.  
  
**"¿Qué te sucede Kouji?"**  
  
**"Nada, no es nada"** río y trató de ocultar su muñeca atrás del.  
  
De inmediato el otro peliazul se percató de los movimientos de su hermano.  
  
**"¿Qué ocultas?"** inquirió.  
  
**"¿Quién yo?, nada, yo no oculto nada"** rió nerviosamente.  
  
**"Entonces muéstrame tu mano"** con ello trató de ver su mano derecha.  
  
Al verlo Kouji evitó lo más que podía que viera su mano.  
  
**"¡Déjame verla!"** Kouichi chilló.  
  
**"¡No!"** Kouji continúo evitando.  
  
Al final de la pequeña lucha, Kouichi se las ingenia para despistar a su hermano con fintas, con ello logró agarrar su muñeca la cual vino con un quejido del muchacho. El mayor miró la muñeca del, mostrando una línea roja ya algo hinchada.  
  
**"¡Kouji!, ¡¿qué fue lo que pasó?!"**  
  
**"No es nada, no es la cosa del otro mundo"** le tranquilizó.  
  
En ello, el peliazul va al botiquín de la casa para encontrar algún ungüento que le desinflamara.  
  
**"¡¿Pero quién te lastimó?!"** voz todavía preocupada. **"¿Acaso fue Takuya?"** angustió.  
  
Kouji mantuvo silencio.  
  
**"¿Pero cómo?, Takuya no haría..."**  
  
**"Pero lo hizo"** interrumpió a su gemelo mayor. **"Algo está mal con Takuya Kouichi"** dijo tomando a su hermano por los hombros.  
  
El otro chico miró a su hermano, podía ver el dolo r dentro del.  
  
**"Quizás..."** comenzó.** "Quizás Takuya realmente sea así..."**  
  
**"¡NO!"** gritó. **"¡Ese no es Takuya!, yo sé que no lo es Kouichi"  
**  
El otro chico guardó silencio, entendía a su hermano, sabía que no era nada fácil ver como la persona que amas cambia rotundamente de la noche a la mañana.  
  
**"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Takuya?"** inquirió al cabo de un rato.  
  
**"Me dijo que no quería que lo buscara ninguno de nosotros"  
  
"Entiendo...¿y entonces?, ¿qué harás Kouji?"**  
  
La mirada del otro chico pálido fue seria y decidida.  
  
**"Tengo que averiguar que le pasa a Takuya"**  
  
Kouichi le sonrió, sabía de antemano que esa sería la respuesta.  
  
**"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" **preguntó, curiosidad en su voz.  
  
**"Voy a vigilarlo"  
**  
De igual forma Kouichi, sabía también que esa sería la respuesta...

**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**††††††♥††††††**

Pasó una semana sin ningún problema. El peliazul lo vigiló durante todo ese tiempo, desde la mañana hasta la noche. Sabía ahora a donde se dirigía Takuya con más exactitud.  
  
Durante la mañana, el pelicobrizo salía hacer ejercicio, trotaba un poco, pero siempre cerca de su casa, no pasa de la manzana ni de las mismas calles. Al terminar, regresaba a su casa y al cabo de poco tiempo, llegaban varios jóvenes, unos cuantos de la misma edad, otros de edad más grande y uno que otro más pequeño. Esperaban por Takuya por salir y cuando lo hacía se dirigían a distintos barrios de la cuidad, algunos de ellos Kouji se atrevía a entrar, pero en otros ni se adentraba, eran demasiados peligrosos para alguien como él y además solo.  
  
Por las noches Takuya rondaba con los «nuevos chicos» por una especie de club nocturno, no era ningún centro recreativo, debido al guarura que se encontraba afuera vigilando quien entraba y salía. El lugar se encontraba bastante escondido y las personas que entraban siempre eran de grupos y con vestimentas oscuras-pandilleras.  
  
Después de ver todo esto, Kouji por fin se decidió y elaboró un plan...  
  
**"¡¿QUÉ?!"**  
  
**"Por favor Kouichi, te lo ruego"** las manos de Kouji se juntaron implorando a su hermano.  
  
**"¡NO!, ¡ni loco lo haría!"** bufó.  
  
La mirada de su gemelo ahora era como cachorrito a medio morir, una mirada que convencía a cualquiera, pero Kouichi trataba de no caer en ella.  
  
**"¡¿Por qué no se lo pides a Izumi?!"  
**  
**"Porque no creo que la dejen sus padres andar a esas horas"** dijo tranquilamente.  
  
**"¿Y Junpei? o ¿Tomoki?"** continúo Kouichi tratando de salvarse.  
  
**"Junpei está pasado de peso y Tomoki es un niño"** resopló y nuevamente le ruega a su hermano por su ayuda.  
  
**"¡No!"  
  
"Por favor"** ojos de cachorro.  
  
**"¡¿Por qué yo?!"**  
  
Antes de contestar Kouji exhaló un poco de aire y ahora con una mirada más seria, respondió.  
  
**"Porque eres mi hermano y tienes que ayudarme"  
  
"¡A eso se le llama chantaje!"** bufó.  
  
**"Oh, vamos Kouichi"** siguió tratando. **"Además somos los únicos que no tendrían problemas con sus padres"  
**  
**"Si porque están de viaje"** resopló.  
  
"Entonces me ayudarás, ¿si?" nuevamente pone los ojos.  
  
**"Ahhhh...está bien"** dice y al momento hace puchero.  
  
Kouji se sentía feliz, le había costado mucho trabajo el convencerlo y tuvo que practicar la «carita» para lograrlo, al fin podía llevar acabo su plan.  
  
**"Pero con una condición"** recalcó al cabo de un rato.  
  
El otro peliazul sorprendió, no se esperaba que su hermano le fuera a poner condiciones.  
  
**"¿Cuál?"** preguntó._ 'Por qué siento que me arrepentiré de esto'_  
  
**"Tendrás que hacer mis quehaceres de la casa por un mes"**  
  
**"¡¿Qué?!"** gritó. **"¡Oye!, pero si no te estoy pidiendo mucho"** ahora él era el enfadado.  
  
Ignorando rotundamente, Kouichi continúo sus condiciones.  
  
**"Y también..."  
  
"¡¿Qué?!, ¿todavía hay más?"**  
  
**"Sí...tendrás que presentarme un chico"** sonrió.  
  
**"¿Un chico?"  
  
"Aja, pero debe ser guapo, varonil, de ojos de color..."  
**  
**"Uy, no quieres nada"** voz sarcástica.  
  
**"Esas son las condiciones"** dijo, voz satisfecha y feliz.  
  
**"En todo caso, me salía más fácil Izumi"  
  
"Es eso o nada, tú decides Kouji"** sonrió.  
  
**"Está bien"** frunció el entrecejo. **"Oye Kouichi"** llamó.  
  
**"¿Si?"  
  
"Y tu chico lo quieres alto, de ojos azules, piel blanca, güero y voz que derrite a cualquiera que lo oye..."**  
  
**"¡Eso sería genial!"** chilló de alegría.  
  
**"Ahmmm...sabías que estaba siendo sarcástico"  
  
"¿En serio?"**

  
**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**††††††♥††††††**

****  
  
El día marchó como normal, la noche se quedó atrás con su oscuridad, frío y silencio; era tiempo del sol para reinar; alumbrar el día nuevo y permitir a los humanos llevar sus vidas cotidianas.  
  
Takuya salió como siempre a trotar un poco durante la mañana.  
  
Kouji se preparó para seguirlo y con suerte hablar con él, si lo lograba, podría despedirse de la ayuda de su hermano y de sus condiciones, lo cual realmente esperaba.  
  
Él cobrizo siguió como si nada, al parecer no se había percatado del peliazul. Sin perder más el tiempo, Kouji se decidió a alcanzarlo de una vez, corrió lo más rápido que podía, pero al detener Takuya de repente, el peliazul frenó en seco, casi al punto de caer, en cuestión de segundos, ya se encontraba atrás de una pared de un edificio, ocultándose de Takuya.  
  
Al tratar de ver porque Takuya detuvo, asomó un poco la cabeza para percatarse que el pelicobrizo no paró por darse cuenta del, sino de otra persona. Había un chico en la otra esquina, al cruzar la calle de lado.  
  
La mirada del extraño chico estaba fija en Takuya, no podía ver si éste le veía de la misma forma, pero podía ver como los puños del moreno se apretaban con más fuerza o mejor dicho con ira...  
  
Al ver al otro joven, podía darse cuenta que su piel era blanca, un poco menos que la suya, sus cabello era negro, pintado de las puntas de rojo, las cuales eran como picos hacia arriba y unos cuantos estaban abajo, tenía un arete en la oreja izquierda y piercings en todo el labio inferior, ceja y nariz. Vestía una playera azul de mangas cortas, pantalones holgados de verde cromo, con bolsas adicionales en los costados con unas cuantas cadenas decorándolas, sus zapatos no podía verse por lo largo del pantalón, que hasta parecía que no tenía pies.  
  
Kouji al ver al muchacho, no podía evitar sorprenderse, parecía que era de la misma edad que él, pero con todo lo que traía y su mirada, lo hacía ver más maduro, pero al grado de parecer «muy» peligroso.  
  
Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, pero para el peliazul fueron como horas, sin saber como, logró sentir una tensión en el aire y un sin fin de sentimientos de odio y rencor...  
  
El otro joven comenzó a caminar, no sin antes haberle dirigido una última mirada de despreció al cobrizo. Takuya hizo lo mismo pero no prosiguió a continuar su ejercicio, sino más bien se dirigió a su casa corriendo, sin fijarse en nada más, pasó por el lugar donde Kouji se encontraba, pero no lo vio.  
  
**"Eso estuvo cerca"** suspiró aliviado. _'Pero... ¿quién será ese chico?' _volteó a ver hacia el lugar que hacia poco había sido ocupada por el joven extraño.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Kouji se sentía raro, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no sabía que era.  
  
'_Cada vez esto se pone más extraño'_ pensó aún incómodo._ 'Takuya... ¿qué es lo que sucede?'_ sin saber ninguna respuesta, lo único que quedaba era su plan.  
  
_'Ahora...todo depende de eso'_  
  
Decidido, Kouji comenzó a correr hacía su casa... 

**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**††††††♥††††††**  
  
**_♥†Notas finales†♥_**

**__**

Ohhh Dios!!! me caigo de sueño la ven, más largo que el primero obviamente n-njejejejejejejeje.  
  
**Kouji:** No, a poco, si no me lo dices ni cuenta...¬o¬  
  
**Ludra:** TAKUYA!!!!!  
  
**Kouji:** Oye!, por qué siempre llamas a Takuya¬o¬, que es tu guarura o qué?  
  
**Ludra:** Casi, casi, pero con placer te saca de aquí y me deja terminar mis notas n-n.  
  
**Takuya:** Con mucho PLACER!!!!!! –toma a Kouji y se lo lleva lejos-  
  
**Ludra:** Más les vale no haces sus cosas!!!! sino me hechan a perder el fic!!!!!¬¬...bueno ahora cambiando de forma y como ando feliz porque ya tengo mi cuenta nuevamente, HURRA!!!!!, Dios aún me ama!!!!!! Jejejejejejejejejeje XP. Responderé reviews!!!!!! nOn  
  
**A:** _♥†NaRu†♥_  
  
**Respuesta:** Grax por decirme eso!!! Me da gusto que mi fic esté entendible y que guste la forma como lo edito n-n. Si la personalidad Takuya ahora esta rara, pero veo que te gustó, pero espera lo más pronto, habrán cosas que harán a Takuya tierno pero peligroso n-njejejejejejejeje. Grax por el review!!!!  
  
**A:** _♥†Pandora Hiwatari†♥_  
  
**Respuesta:** Hiya nieta!!!! n0n, si Takuya es malo por maltratar a Kouji, pero espera lo mejor n-n, trataré de actualizar pronto por este mes de Agosto n-n, okki?. Grax por el review!!!!  
  
**A:** ♥_†Sandra†♥_  
  
**Respuesta:** Grax!!!!! n0n, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mucho mi fic n-n. Si lo sé, el comportamiento de Takuya es bastante raro, sobretodo porque su temperamento es alegre y despistado n-n, pero ya verás después con los demás chaps., como siempre un fic debe irse desarrollando poco a poco, así que espero que disfrutes los cambios que sucederán a través del fic y continúe gustándote n-n. Grax por el review!!!!  
  
**A:** _♥†Eli-chan1†♥_  
  
**Respuesta:** Jejejejejejejej si Takuya es muy malo aquí en mi fic =P...bueno pero claro que trataré de continuarlo pronto, lo más que puedo así que no olvides por ahí checarme n-njejejejejeje, grax por tu review y que bueno que te gustó el fic n-n.  
  
**A:** _♥†Ice Kory X†♥_  
  
**Respuesta**: Hiya ex- yerno!!!!! Vaya que cosa contigo y Oro, que ya dejaron de ser esposos, lástima, pobecita de mi hija y pa' colmo no te acuerdas porque terminaron u-u....en fin, por cierto, si ya me di cuenta de lo que decías del chap. penúltimo, esa de la fusión y los dos están ahí juntitos desnudos n-n...eso es buen material para una mente yaoi!!!! Jajajajajaja XD, si eso me gustó MUCHO!!! n-n...suerte con tus fics!!! pues a mí solamente me gusta Takouji, no Koukuya n-nUje. Qué quiere decir PS? no será PD? o-Ô. Grax por el review!!!!  
  
**A:** _♥†Kiri Miyamoto†♥  
_  
**Respuesta:** Hiya hija!!!!! crees que me he olvidado de ti, NUNCA!!!! Es que dejé un rato el Messenger, pero ya volveré a meterme pronto, espero verte por ahí y charlar, me tienes que poner al tanto de todo lo que a pasado en mi ausencia n-n, okki?. Hurra!!!! me hace feliz que te haya gustado mi fic n-n, si jamás me creía estar escribiendo por una sección por aquí, pero pues uno nunca sabe n-nUje. No te preocupes, no he olvidado mis fics de SK, ya estoy trabajando en ellos n-n. Un día de estos haré una súper actualización, todos mis fics existentes serán actualizados el mismo día n-nje. TE EXTRAÑO HIJA!!!! T-T. Grax por el review!!!!  
  
**A:**_ ♥†Crystal Ketchum Darklight†♥  
_  
**Respuesta:** Wow!!! chica me sorprende verte por aquí n-n, sobretodo que me hayas dejado un review, pero de cualquier forma grax por leerlo y que te haya gustado n-n, pues yo apenas he visto la serie una vez T-T y eso que me hace falta ver todo el principio n-un, es que lo vi desde la mitad n-nje. Grax por el review!!!  
  
**A:** _♥†Yuuna Ushiha†♥_  
  
**Respuesta:** Yo borrarme del mapa? o-Ô, claro que no, digamos que me perdí por ahí navegando...jijijijijiji n-n, pero ya regrese!!!!! Grax por el review!!!! Me da muchísimo gusto que sigas leyendo mis fics y que te gusten n-n grax. Por cierto te digo que en uno de estos días haré una súper actualización, donde actualizaré todos mis fics existentes n-n. Espero que los leas por ahí y de igual forma te sigan gustando!!!!! nOn...GRAX!!!! –Ludra le quita el palo y se pone a picar a Takuya-  
  
**Ludra:** esto es divertido n-n....  
  
**Takuya:** No, no lo es ¬¬...  
  
**A:** _♥†Lioku†♥_  
  
Respuesta: Hiya Lioku!!!! Muchas Grax por tu review!!!! nOn...por cierto, claro que no me das lata, de hecho me da gusto que te agrade como escribo y mis fics n-n...pues igual aquí ta' una fanática del Takouji y te dijo que pienso hacer muchos n-n!!!!! como que se me vinieron varias ideas a la mente y no pienso dejarlas estancadas ahí n-n, así que escribiré más fics Takouji!!!! Yeah!!!!. Trataré de actualizar pronto n-n. okki? Por cierto te digo que haré algún día una súper actualización de todos mis fics existentes. Pero claro actualizaré lo más pronto posible "Un cachorrito para Kai" (es uno de tus favoritos!!!!! QUE PADRE!!!! GRAX!!!!!) y el de "Cadenas Perpetuas" pues igual, trataré de actualizarlo pronto n-n, si ese deja mucha intriga n-njejejejejeje.  
  
**A:** _♥†Aguila Fanel†♥  
_  
**Respuesta:** ¿Por qué se comporta así Takuya?, pues eso no te lo puedo decir porque quita el chiste a la histo n-n, pero con los demás chaps sabrás el porqué. Trata mal a Kouji?...todavía no vez lo mejor...muahahahahahaha XD (ahhh creo que hablé demás n-nU), Grax por las felicidades n-n...trataré de actualizar pronto. Okki? n-nje. Grax por el review!!!!  
  
**A:** _♥†Ann Saotomo†♥  
_  
**Respuesta:** Grax!!!!!! entonces haz leído la mayoría de mis fics, huh?...que padre Grax!!!!! n0n...espero que este mismo te deje la misma impresión que los demás, aunque por lo que me dices, creo que ya n-njejejejejejejeje, aún así espero que te siga gustando n-n, no te preocupes, trataré de actualizar pronto para que no te mueras de la curiosidad n-nje. Grax por el review!!!!  
  
TERMINÉ!!!! al fin contesté todos los reviews que me dejaron, bastantitos que me da mucha alegría leerlos n-n...quizás me cansé al contestarlos pero de igual se los agradezco n0n!!!!  
  
YA TENGO MI CUENTA DE VUELTA!!!!!!!!!!!! HURRA!!!!!!!!!!!!! y antes de mi cumple!!!!!!!, yeah!!!!, el que me regresaran mi cuenta fue el mejor regalo que pudiera tener (además de que si me llagaran a regalar una Ninfa, quiero a ese pájaro!!!!)  
  
Por ahora sin más que decir...cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, plis poner un review (R/R), todas las opiniones son importantes y me gustaría saberlas n-n, se los agradezco de antemano!!!! GRAX!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AHORA A DORMIR!!!!!!...Zzzzzz....-.-

**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**††††††♥††††††**  
  
♥†Continuará...okki -o-†♥

**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**♥†L.M.N†♥  
♥†Ludra Maco Naít†♥**


	3. ¡Tiempo del plan!

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•"I'll be watting for you"•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
(Por LudraJenova)**

* * *

**Aviso importante:** Hiya!, bien te hago saber que he creado un foro de yaoi en español n-n y que por ahora no hay muchos miembros, no lleva mucho tiempo de haber sido hecho y me agradaría contar con tu presencia ahí n-n…en ese lugar además de poder hablar de temáticas yaoi encontrarás muchas curiosidades como: Fanfics, Doujinshis, Archivos torrent para bajar videos yaoi y juegos yaoi, una Galería, entre más n-n, así que espero te unas a mi foro. 

**Para entrar al Foro pon esta dirección sin espacios:**

H t t p : l u d r a s t e m p l e. s u d d e n l a u n c h 3. c o m

* * *

**Información:** Si quieres saber cuales son los fics que están actualizados además de este, checa mi Bio, ahí pondré una lista n-n

* * *

•♥•**Notas de Ludra**•♥•

Hiya!!!! nOn…bien pues aquí estoy!!!!! Si creían que dejaría sin continuar este fic, pues no!!!! muahahahahahahahahahahaha XD…bueno en realidad estaba en otros lados haciendo otras cosas así que por eso no me ponía a terminar mi súper actualización, pero aquí está y con ella el nuevo chap.!!! HURRA!!!...aunque debo decir que tengo bloqueo de notas, así que no sé mucho que decir (bueno a veces me da XP) sean felices que ahora no tendrán que leer mucho mis notas (si es que las leen XD)…así que vamos rápido a lo que nos incumbe!!! el fic!!!...

**

* * *

**

¡Disfrútenlo!  
**L.M.N**

* * *

**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•  
**

La noche daba lugar ante la ciudad, las luces artificiales eran lo único reinante en Shibuya, mientras multitudes de personas recorrían las calles, cada quien con su vida propia y asuntos.

A lo lejos en aquellos callejones peligrosos donde pocas gente se atreve a pasar y la única que los hace son las personas ellos los peligros del ahí.

El club nocturno al parecer estaba en su tiempo de cúspide, muchos chicos y chicas entraban, salían otro muchos ni siquiera se les permitía la entrada por el guarura de la puerta, él decidía quien entraba y quien no.

Kouji y Kouichi observaron a lo lejos escondidos por una pared de algún edificio, esperaban por llegar Takuya y sus nuevos «amigos»

**"¿Estás seguro que Takuya viene aquí?"**

Kouichi observó desesperado.

**"Claro que sí, lo observé por una semana"**

**"¿Y que tal si no viene?"**

**"Tiene que venir"** dijo seriamente.** "Sé que va venir Kouichi"**

**"Pues más le vale, ¡no quiero haberme vestido así para nada!"** dijo mirando su atavío.

Kouji volteó a verlo; su hermano traía una minifalda roja, una blusa sin una manga de color negra, unos botines de tacón bajo, debido a que por el poco tiempo si apenas aprendió a caminar con tacones y gracias a ello aumentó sus condiciones a dos chicos guapos, además de un mes más de tareas del hogar, lo demás era un bolsa pequeña de adorno, aretes de clip con forma de estrellas negras, lápiz labial rojo, rubor y sombras negras.

Al mirar y remirar a su hermano, Kouji se sorprendió, sino no supiera que era su hermano gemelo y un hombre, podría confundirlo totalmente con una mujer.

**"Oh, vamos te ves bien"**

**"¡Eso no me importa!"** enfadó. **"Sino lo que tengo que hacer"**

**"Vamos, sólo tienes que seducir al guardia por unos momentos mientras me escabullo"** remitió. **"Es fácil"**

**"Si claro, como tú no eres el que lo va hacer"** bufó.

"**Vamos, además yo también cambié mi ropa"**

Kouichi vio a su hermano, como decía, el menor traía unos pantalones negros largos hasta el suelo, una cadena al costado sobresaliente, unos tenis negros con franjas plateadas, una camisa azul oscuro con un símbolo raro de un grupo de rock metal, unas pulseras de cuero, un collar con un crucifijo y su típico pañuelo en su cabeza, pero ahora era todo negro.

**"Si, pero tú por lo menos pareces hombre"**

Cuando Kouji iba a responder, la voz nítida de Takuya se oyó, los dos jóvenes al instante asomaron su cabeza y vieron por el cobrizo.

Takuya traía unos pantalones negros, con varias bolsas a los costados, una cruz grande rojiza pintada en una, mientras varios cinturones se mostraban en su cintura hasta las caderas, una camisa roja sin mangas y rota en los mismos lugares, tenis negros, en lugar de su gorra verde ahora era una negra con franjas rojas y donde se encontraban los googles ahora estaban unos lentes negros de motocicleta.

Al verlo los dos gemelos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la nueva apariencia del moreno, ahora el chico parecía un pandillero o algo así.

**"¿Ese es Takuya?"** Kouichi sorprendió.

**"Sino lo conociera, juraría que no es Takuya"** Kouji masculló.

El cobrizo platicó un rato con el guarura, ahora viéndolo bien, Kouji podía decir que con esa ropa aunque lo hiciera ver como chico malo, lo hacia ver muy guapo, el pelinegro sentía derretirse más y más por el chico, pero un zape lo devolvió a la realidad.

**"Kouji no te embeleces"** comenzó el mayor. **"Mira"**

Con ello Kouji se da cuenta de que Takuya ya iba entrar al club, seguido por sus «amigos», todo estaba listo para el gran plan, no había gente y el guarura de la entrada estaba solo.

**"Muy bien Kouichi, es tu turno"**

Con un gran suspiro, el chico se dirigió a la entrada, trató de caminar lo mejor que podía y aún más tratando de parecer sexy para llamar la atención del hombre.

Al acercarse el hombre miró a Kouichi de arriba para abajo, disfrutando la belleza enfrente del.

**"Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí"**

"**Tú dime, guapo"** Kouichi fingió voz de mujer. **"¿Más bien que hace un chico tan guapo como tú aquí…tan solitario"**

**"Ahora ya no estoy solo, nena"** con esto agarró de la cintura a Kouichi y lo acercó a él.

Mientras tanto Kouji observaba la habilidad de su hermano en seducir.

**"Cielos, hasta parecer profesional"** murmuró para sí.

Kouji esperó por el momento exacto en que Kouichi llevaría al chico lejos de la entrada y así infiltrarse al club para buscar a Takuya y hablar con él.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, Kouichi logró llevar lejos de la entrada al hombre, en ese momento Kouji corrió hacia la entrada, volteo apara ambos lados asegurando que no viniera nadie y sin perder más tiempo entró.

* * *

**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•  
**

El club estaba tenuemente iluminado, había varias luces brillantes y una que otra realmente iluminaba algunas partes. La mayoría del lugar se encontraba con juegos de apuestas, había una ruleta rusa, una sección de barajas, unas máquinas traga-monedas, un show donde había algunos chicos y una chica bailando semidesnudos en el escenario.

Kouji no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante todo esto, no era lo que esperaba, más bien en lugar de ser un club parecía más bien un centro de vicios, pero lo más sorprendente era que la mayoría de la gente era de su edad, algunos de edades un poco más grandes e inclusive había de corta edad. El campo de visión era nublado por humo de cigarro, además de algunos olores que no sabía su origen, aunque más bien no quería saberlo, había algunos tipos tomando y agasajándose en algunas mesas, algunos de ellos eran con mujeres, otro con hombres o algunos parecían medio orgías. A pesar de esto, los demás no les importaba en absoluto, cada quien estaba en su cuestión.

Kouji continuó observando el lugar sin percatarse de que estaba acercándose a un grupo de chicos, al chocar con uno de ellos, el otro tiró unos dados.

**"Qué chingaos…"** maldijo al tiempo que veía al quien le chocó.

**"Ahmm…lo siento"**

**"¡Y es siete!"**

Al oír eso, el otro chico volteó a ver a la mesa, una gran sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

**"Ganaste Zegg"** dijo el encargado, voz no agradable.

**"Vaya, vaya y todo gracias a este chico"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Al parecer me trajiste suerte"** miró a Kouji al mismo tiempo en que toma su mano y le entrega tres dados.** "Tira los dados chico"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Que los tires, no oíste"** voz más fuerte.

El pelinegro soltó los dados, todos los demás alrededor de la mesa observaron atentos, al parar de rodar tres sietes eran mostrados ante la sorpresa de todos.

**"Nuevamente ganaste Zegg"**

**"La suerte está de mi lado"** sonrió engreídamente.

Kouji trató de librarse del agarra del otro chico, pero este al darse cuenta del movimiento del chico pálido, lo sujetó con mayor fuerza.

**"Adonde crees que vas" **sonrió en una mueca. **"Ahora eres mi amuleto de la suerte chico"**

**"¡¿Qué?!"** sorprendió.

El otro joven lo miró y sonrió maliciosamente mientras agarraba posaba su otra mano en la cara de Kouji acariciándola.

**"Vaya que eres lindo"** dijo. **"No es común ver caras tan lindas e inocentes por aquí"**

Kouji lo miró, el miedo podía reflejarse en su rostro pero no trató de mostrarlo, en lugar de eso se mostró fuerte y desafiante, sin dar tiempo para nada, quitó la mano intrusa en su rostro.

**"No me toques" **dijo y con un movimiento de muñeca se zafa del agarra de Zegg.

**"Vaya, pero si el chico tiene carácter"** dijo son desdén. **"Eso me gusta"**

Zegg avanzó hacia Kouji, el chico pálido dio unos pasos hacia tras, no realmente queriendo tener contacto más cerca con el otro tipo.

**'_Demonios' _**maldijo internamente.** _'Porque tenía que meterme en problemas'_** con ello Kouji sabía que no podría librarse de ese chico, sin tener que pelear, se colocó en posición de pelea ante la sorpresa del otro hombre.

**"Vaya, con que quieres pelear" **desdeñó. **"No va conmigo lastimar a semejante criatura linda"**

Kouji no respondió en lugar de ello le dio una mirada fría.

**"Je, me gusta esa actitud tuya"** dijo. **"Pero si quieres hacerlo a la mala, así será"** en ello se pone en posición de pelea.

Pronto una multitud se aproxima a ellos gritando «pelea», algunos otros «hazlo tuyo Zegg», «muéstrale quien eres», entre más…una tensión en el lugar se desarrolla…

♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

**"Te digo que no"**

La voz era seria, demasiado para alguien tan joven.

**"¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?"**

**"Sé perfectamente que estoy haciendo"** respuesta seca. **"Además tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no hacer"**

**"Lo sé Takuya" **comenzó. **"Yo sólo te aviso, como tu amigo ya sabes"**

**"¿Amigo?"** burló. **"Tú no eres mi amigo, eres simplemente un espía el cual está en deuda conmigo por salvar tu trasero con los «Blackass»"**

**"Si lo sé, sino hubieras estado ahí me hubieran partido todo mi cara"**

**"Así es"**

Los chicos se encontraban en una mesa de barajas jugando poker. En ello Takuya suelta tres cartas, los demás dos y uno totalmente toda la baraja. Al entregar las cartas a cada uno, el cobrizo canta diciendo que tiene tres reinas, los demás se quejan mientras avientan las cartas a la mesa y el moreno recoge sus ganancias.

**"Vaya suerte que te cargas Takuya"**

**"En esto es lo único que tengo suerte"** inquirió. **"¿Doble apuesta Rick?"**

**"Paso, ya he perdido mucho hoy"** comentó. **"Mejor me voy antes de que Zegg me vea aquí contigo"**

**"Si, sería lo mejor"**

**"Nos veremos Takuya y recuerda lo que te dije"**

**"De unir bandos con los «NSC»…ni lo sueñes Rick"**

**"Pero Takuya, con su ayuda podrías vencer a Zegg y su banda" **clamó.** "¿No es eso lo que quieres?"**

Un silencio hubo entre los hombres, los demás lacayos observaron en silencio al moreno.

**"Tú no sabes lo que realmente quiero, así que no hables como si me conocieras, Rick"**

Un suspiro resignado fue puesto por el otro chico pelinaranja, sabía muy bien que esa sería la respuesta del moreno, una vez tomada la decisión por Takuya era difícil hacerlo cambiarla. Esa era la fortaleza del cobrizo.

**"Esta bien Takuya, tu sabes en que líos te metes"** sonrió. **"Sólo espero no verte caer"**

**"¿Alguna vez los «Kanbara» han caído?" **rió.

El otro hombre simplemente observó la confianza del moreno, como enviaba su tranquilidad y esa gran fuerza de espíritu suya. Una leve risa fue la única contestación del otro chico.

De repente el ruido de varias personas gritando llamó la atención de ellos.

**"Parece que hay una pelea, nada novedoso"** dijo y con un movimiento de manos se despide de Takuya pasando ignorando la muchedumbre.

El chisme de la peleas nunca le había sido interesante para el moreno, simplemente se le hacía estúpido ver a las personas emocionarse por ver a dos tipos pelearse sin razón o inclusive a dos mujeres, aunque las sus peleas eran más chillones ya que se ponían a gritar como histéricas, simplemente eran más fastidiosas para él.

**"¡Suéltame!"**

Takuya sorprendió, conocía esa voz…

**'**_**¿Kouji?'** _pensó._ **'¡Eso no puede ser!'**_

Nuevamente la voz de su amigo se escuchó, aunque ahora era más en un grito de dolor que en reclamación. Takuya levantó al instante para sorpresa de sus camaradas y sin decir nada se acercó a la muchedumbre, se hizo paso ante todo ellos hasta al frente, lo que vio le impactó totalmente.

**"Te duele chico"**

Kouji se encontraba sujetado por el otro chico quien lo tenía boca arriba sobre el suelo, su rodilla encajando perfectamente en la espalda del pelinegro mientras uno de sus brazos era torcido y jalado hacia atrás fuertemente.

**"¡Ahhhhh!"**

Takuya al verlo, su mirada se torno en furia total, sus manos se empuñaron y con voz fuerte gritó:

**"¡¡Zegg!!"**

El otro chico pelinegro con puntas rojas volteó al oír su nombre.

**"Pero que tenemos aquí, si es el gran Takuya"** mofó. **"No sabía que venías a este club"**

**"¡Suéltalo!"** gruñó.

**"¿A él?, ¿acaso te importa el chico?"** rió.

**"¡Suéltalo ahora Zegg!"** dijo voz filosa.

Con una chueca sonrisa, el chico deja ir el brazo de Kouji al tiempo que se levanta del, permitiendo al pelinegro ponerse de pie y sobar su brazo.

La muchedumbre guarda silencio ante los dos hombres, murmullos se oyen por doquier como se abre campo ante Takuya, en ese momento llegan los «amigos» del moreno.

**"Vaya, si trajiste a toda la manada contigo" **burló. **"Eso no es justo para mí, ya que los míos están borrachos y tirados por ahí"** dijo, tono dolido.

Ignorando rotundamente al otro chico, Takuya se acercó a Kouji.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**"Ah…si"** dijo un poco impresionado. **"Ta-Takuya…yo…"** comenzó, pero antes de poder terminar fue cortado por el moreno.

**"Ponte atrás de mí"** dijo casi en un murmuro.** "Ahora"**

Asintió y obedientemente hizo lo que el cobrizo le había dicho, al colocarse atrás de Takuya los demás lacayos lo rodearon, en forma de protección.

**"Vaya, veo que ese chico te interesa realmente Takuya"**

**"¡No vuelvas a meterte con él!"** gruñó. **"Si no la pagarás"**

Zegg quedó atónito ante la importancia del moreno hacia el chico, aunque no duró mucho y pronto dio su amenaza al cobrizo.

**"Eso lo veremos"** dijo y escupió hacia un lado. **"Ya que a mí también me interesa"**

Takuya frunció el ceño al oírlo, no pudo evitar enfadarse aún más y esta actitud hacia dichoso a Zegg, jamás lo había visto furioso, a pesar de las constantes peleas que tenían el moreno siempre se veía sereno, desafiante y frío, pero hoy acababa de toparse con un punto débil, la suerte del chico claro estaba a su clímax.

Sin decir más el chico claro comenzó a marcharse del club, no sin antes darle una sonrisa de desprecio a Takuya, sus compañeros lo siguieron o más bien los únicos que aún estaban consientes y sobrios.

La tensión bajó, Takuya sintió relajarse nuevamente, se volteó hacia donde se encontraba Kouji y con una mirada, el pelinegro había entendido el problema que había causado…

* * *

**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**

**"¡Ahhhhhh!"**

El quejido había hecho eco en el callejón.

**"¿Ta-Takuya?"** Kouji extrañó, una mano que soba su mejilla enrojecida. **"¿Por qué me golpeas?"**

**"¡¡Por ser un idiota!!"**

La voz furiosa del moreno chilló en los oídos de Kouji.

**"Yo sólo quería…quería…"**

**"¡Te dije que no me buscaras!"**

La mirada zafiro recayó en el moreno.

**"Ta-Takuya…"**

**"Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré de nuevo, olvídate de mí Kouji" **voz fría. **"No vuelvas a buscarme, ¡entendido!"**

Con ello le da la espalda y se marcha seguido por sus compañeros.

Kouji observa ir a la persona que más ama nuevamente, pronto su vista es nublada por lágrimas que llenan sus hermosos ojos zafiro, como su corazón duele y las palabras de Takuya resuenan en su cabeza…

**_-Olvidate de mí Kouji-_…_-No vuelvas a buscarme-_**

**"Takuya…yo…"** sollozos.

Más lágrimas son derramadas mientras el corazón del chico pálido se rompe en miles de pedazos y la tristeza lo toma en esa noche estrellada…

* * *

•♥•**Notas finales•♥•**

Y aquí termina el chap!!!! HURRA lo terminé!!!...hmmmm bueno se me olvidó decir que no vuelvo a hacer un súper actualización otra vez (a menos que esté de MUY buen humor) porque es muy tediosa y fastidiosa ù-u…ya que tenía que esperarme hasta que los demás capítulos estuvieran listo y eso no me agradó en nada…en fin…

Bueno jejejejejejeje pobe Kouji!!! T-T…lo desprecia Takuya, pero bueno quien le manda ir a buscar a Takuya, por cierto que les pareció el plan de Kouji!!!?? n-n…jejejejejejejeje a puesto que no se imaginaban a Kouichi vestido de mujer XD jajajajajajajajaja y menos que fuera a seducir al guarura XP je…pero bueno espero les haya gustado n-n

Ahora sin más ni más…y ya que me duelen los ojos T-T…quiero saber sus opiniones así que pongan un review (R/R), todas las opiniones son importantes y quiero saberlas, serán bien recibidas. Grax de antemano n-o

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Continuará…okki?? n-n•**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥

* * *

•♥•**L.M.N**•♥•  
♥•♥•**Ludra Maco Naít**•♥•♥


	4. ¡Anímate Kouji!

* * *

†♥†♥†♥†♥†♥†♥†♥†♥†**"I'll be watting for you"**†♥†♥†♥†♥†♥†♥†♥†  
**(Por LudraJenova)**

* * *

♥†**Notas de Ludra**†♥

Hiya! XD volví…perdón por la tardanza, pos ya verán así siempre ocurre, por cierto les digo que ahora mi profile (o Bio...como sea) tendrá ahora algoútil n-n, ahí podrán ver cuales fics actualizaré, así que ahí checan n-n...y volviendo al tema, pues me animé a actualizarlo más pronto (sí, porque me tardaría más XP)grax aGerman quien me dijo que ya actualizara XD

**Kouji:** Sí y también te dijo que si no lo hacías te mataría de una manera muy cruel u-u

**Ludra:** Hey! Ò.ó…eso no me dijo, MENTIROSO!

**Kouji:** No pero de seguro lo pensó u-u

**Takuya:** Vamos, ya tranquilos los dos n.nU, bien Ludra no tenías que decir algo?

**Ludra:** Quién yo? ô.o

**Kouji:** Nooooo… Takuya se refería a la pared ù-u

**Ludra:** Grrrrr…ò.o

**Kouji:** Vaya, ahora hasta gruñe la mujer!…después que harás?…lanzar la pelota e ir tras ella? _–Ludra se le abalanza mientras una nube de polvo tapaba la cruel masacre- _AUXILIO! TAKUYA!

**Takuya:** OoOUUUUU…sabes Kouji te quiero, pero una cosa es amor y otra es Ludra y por MI bien…ahmmm…yo no vi nada…o-oU…mejor lean el fic mientras llamo a una ambulancia _–Takuya ve volar un pedazo de carne...- _OxO

* * *

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N**

* * *

♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el club. La madre Kouichi y Kouji por fin había encontrado un mejor trabajo, pero fuera de la ciudad, entonces el chico viviría con la familia de su hermano menor. A los padres de Kouji les pareció fantástico además de ser una buena oportunidad para los dos chicos de llevarse mejor como hermanos y sobre todo porque cuando el mayor se encontraba cerca de su gemelo, el humor decaído últimamente de éste parecía desaparecer por un momento.

**"Oh vamos Kouji, anímate"** dijo Kouichi observando a su hermano barrer con cara deprimida.

**"Como puedo hacerlo Kouichi, todavía recuerdo lo de esa noche"** voz melancólica. **"Takuya estaba tan enfadado, de seguro ahora me odia"**

**"No lo creo, por lo que me dijiste de cómo te defendió más bien diría que realmente le importas"**

El otro chico suspiró.

**"Yo creo que realmente Takuya siente algo por ti"**

**"Por favor Kouichi, si Takuya sintiera algo por mí no me hubiera dicho que me olvidara de él"** dijo mientras continuaba barriendo.

**"Bueno…hmmm"**

El mayor no sabía que decir, en realidad estaba claro, el cobrizo no quería saber de ninguno de ellos y ahora en especial de Kouji.

El menor suspiró; había estado así durante toda la semana, no se le podía culpar, se encontraba deprimido por lo de Takuya y a pesar de los intentos por animarlo de Kouichi, nada parecía funcionar más bien el chico parecía hundirse más en la tristeza.

**"Sabes Kouichi"** llamó repentinamente el menor. **"Hay algo que realmente podría alegrarme"**

**"¿En serio Kouji?"** chilló feliz. **"¿Qué es¡dime!"**

**"Sería muy feliz, si me perdonaras las quehaceres del hogar"** dijo tratando de gesticular una leve sonrisa.

**"¡Eso ni lo sueñes!"** renegó. **"Ya te perdoné un mes y además… ¡los dos chicos guapos que me ibas a presentar!"**

**"Oye fui lastimado sentimentalmente, deberías tener algo de consideración conmigo"** replicó.

**"¡Ya la tuve!"** chilló. **"¡Sacrifiqué a mis chicos!"**

**"Hmmmmmm"** le da una mirada.

**"¡QUÉ!"**

Otro suspiró salió de la boca del otro chico y sin ganas de discutir con su hermano, mejor prosiguió con su deberes, por lo menos hacerlos lo mantenían ocupado para no pensar en su moreno y volver a caer en llanto…

* * *

♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

**"…Kouji…"**

Susurró apenas audible. El moreno se encontraba recostado en su cama, miraba el techo sin interés alguno, más bien continuaba entretenido en sus pensamientos.

'_Kouji, dios como lo siento por aquella noche…espero que me perdones algún día por haberte lastimado de esa forma…yo, yo no quería hacerlo, pero…'_

Detuvo, sabía perfectamente que arrepintiéndose no lo ayudaría en nada, aunque no podía evitarlo, su vida no era la mejor y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por dejarlo, una vez metido en esto la única manera de salir del embrollo era muerto.

Tenía plena conciencia de su estado, su propia familia sabía los riesgos desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque su padre trató dejar atrás su pasado, nunca lo logró, para después atrapar a su hijo y así continuar al parecer con la maldición o más bien la maldita suerte de los Kanbara.

**"¡Demonios!"**

Gruñó desesperado, sus intentos por salir de esa vida fracasaban uno tras otro, sin detener esa maldición, lo único que podía hacer era no arrastrar consigo a sus amigos.

**"…Mis amigos…"**

Susurró, nuevamente venía al tema. Ellos eran las únicas personas a las que podía llamarlas como tal, porque él sabía perfectamente como era un verdadero amigo de uno quien solamente lo respeta por miedo a él y si tuviera alguna oportunidad, le tiraría a piedras por su «título»; rió ante el hecho, tal vez parecía gracioso, pero así era su realidad…su vida.

Jamás quiso esa forma de vida o simulación de eso, porque deberías estar loco para llamarlo así. Y quizás el ya lo estaba, pero a pesar de odiar su situación, solamente él podía salir de ella; nadie debía ayudarlo ni involucrarse, por eso mismo había cortado alguna relación con sus amigos y con él…especialmente él.

**"Kouji…dios Kouji a ti es al que menos quiero meterte en mis asuntos"** agitó. **"Pero, pero tenías que aferrarte a mí, tenías que seguirme¿POR QUÉ?… ¡ARGG!"**

Bufó con ira, no realmente contra el pelinegro sino así sí mismo. Estaba furioso porque no podía decirle al chico cuanto lo amaba; desde el primer momento en que lo conoció se sintió atraído por él, y aunque al principio trató de no llevarse bien con este, no pudo dejar de mentirse, estaba enamorado de ese chico de ojos azules, de carácter serio e inclusive frío, de aquel muchacho quien logró llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón para hacerlo suyo eternamente.

**"…Kouji…"** otra vez suspiró ahora con resigno. **"No sabes cuanto te quiero Kouji, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, simplemente no puede y ahora menos"**

Con ello, el moreno continuó en su mismo estado esperando por la noche en llegar y la hora para hacer su deber…

* * *

♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

El día estaba apunto de extinguirse, pronto la noche reinaría para dar paso a todos los amantes nocturnos quienes esperan a su reina la luna para hacer sus «trabajos»

En una llanura cerca de las afueras de la ciudad un joven de cabella negra y con puntas rojizas se encontraba esperando por uno de sus lacayos.

**"¡Señor Zegg!" **gritó uno corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el otro hombre.

**"Ya era hora de que llegaras imbécil"** desdeñó. **"Más vale que tengas la información"**

**"Así es señor, me costó trabajo porque al parecer Takuya amenazó a muchos"** dijo un poco jadeante. "**Me fue difícil conseguirlo, pero al final logré hacerlos hablar"**

**"¿Bien y qué tienes?"**

**"Su nombre es Kouji Minamoto, es un estudiante de Shibuya Junior High School la misma donde va Takuya, tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Kouichi Kimura y los dos viven en la misma casa"**

**"Vaya, vaya, interesante¿sabes donde viven?"**

**"¡Sí, la dirección es calle pelisur 355, colonia Hikari y es una de los territorios recuperados por los Kanbara"**

Zegg guardó silencio analizando la información, de repente embozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

**"Ahora veo porque la gran necesidad de los «Kanbara» por querer esos territorios"** sonrío torcidamente. **"Parece que al fin tenemos un punto débil donde atacar"**

**"Señor Zegg, también sé de otros chicos importantes para Takuya"**

**"¿Quiénes son?"** inquirió.

**"Uno de ellos es una chica llamada Izumi Orimoto, el otro es un chico gordo llamado Junpei Shibayama y el último es un niño, su nombre es Tomoki Himi"**

La mueca retorcida del otro chico amplió aún más.

**"Vaya que si sabe guardar secretos ese maldito" **desdeñó. **"Pero ya verá ahora ese imbécil de Takuya quien es en realidad Hiyaka Zegg"**

Dicho eso, el hombre rió como loco ante esas buenas noticias, muy pronto su más gran enemigo caería y lo mejor, era poder lastimar a su inquebrantable líder.

'_Ya verás Takuya…te haré sufrir' _

* * *

♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

**"Bueno…quizás tenías razón Kouichi"**

La voz del menor se escuchaba más alegre.

**"Ya vez, te dije que venir a ver una película te animaría" **sonrió.

**"Sí, ya me siento un poco mejor, además me encantó esta película" **dijo, ahora con una sonrisa más amplia.

**"¡Sí, una de las mejores"** emocionó el mayor. **"No fue genial cuando explotó el tanque y se llevó a todos y los efectos, se veían muy bien, casi no se notaban hechos por computadora"**

**"Cierto"**

Los dos chicos continuaran su charla por las calles hacia su casa. No hace mucho, a Kouichi se le ocurrió traer a su hermano al cine con la esperanza de al ver una película, el otro chico dejaría su estado deprimido. Y funcionó, ahora bien el mayor se dio cuenta que valió la pena haber pasado la vergüenza de traer a su hermano casi arrastras por las calles.

Al poco rato los dos guardaron silencio repentinamente.

**"Kouichi"** comenzó el menor.

**"Sí Kouji"**

Sin decir más los dos chicos se entendieron; una de sus cualidades por ser gemelos, de vez en cuando los dos sin cambiar muchas palabras podían entenderse y en ese momento ambos sintieron el peligro cerca.

Los dos jóvenes sin percatarse por su plática se fueron por una calle solitaria, la cual solamente se encontraban ellos y por su presentimiento, quizás otras personas.

**"Apresúrate"** dijo el menor seriamente.

Kouichi asintió al tiempo en que apresuraron el paso, sabían perfectamente que alguien estaba siguiéndolos. Kouji podía enfrentarlos por sus conocimientos de artes marciales, pero el problema era el otro, por lo tanto decidieron no correr riesgos y mejor librarse de ellos de otra forma.

Con gran rapidez los dos llegaron a una calle más transitada, en ellas había mucha gente caminando por ahí y por allá lo cual alivió un poco a los chicos, sin perder más tiempo, los muchachos se dirigieron a alguna tienda con mucha gente dentro para así desanimar a quien los estaba siguiendo.

La tienda resultó ser un supermercado. Dentro, los dos trataron de actuar como si fueran a comprar algo, se acercaron a un estante y con discreción observaron por alguien sospechoso por entrar a la tienda. Al no ver nada, los dos chicos relajaron completamente.

**"Cielos Kouji, eso estuvo cerca"** suspiró.** "¿Quiénes habrán sido?"**

**"Ni idea, pero creo que no molestarán"**

**"¿Cómo lo sabes?"**

**"Si eran ladrones o algo así, no creo que se interesen en presas difíciles"** recalcó sutilmente. **"Es más fácil que se rindan y busquen a otras personas más fáciles"**

**"Eso espero"** resopló.

**"Igual yo, pero mejor será que duremos un rato aquí y luego nos vamos"**

**"¡Sí!"** clamó. **"Hey, ya que estamos aquí, compremos algo¿no?…tengo ganas de un chocolate"**

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió por la frente del otro chico, la tranquilidad como lo tomaba su hermano era realmente increíble.

**"Ahmm…si esta bien, yo también quiero un chocolate"**

Así los dos se dirigieron por las golosinas entusiasmados o más bien uno de ellos.

**"¡Chicos!"** gritó una chica a los gemelos.

Los dos detuvieron al oírla reconociendo su voz.

**"Hola Izumi"** saludaron los dos.

La pequeña corrió hacia ellos emocionada, atrás de ella se encontraba un chico con un carrito del supermercado atascado de comida, tanta que ni se veía el joven.

**"Hola Kouji y Kouichi"** las sonrió amablemente. **"Con que de compras¿eh?"**

**"Algo así"** dijeron con un nerviosismo.

No querían decirle la verdad a la mujer por ser una preocupona, asustadiza y exagerada, era mejor no espantar a la chica por algo que no sucedió.

**"Izumi¿no crees que es demasiada comida?"** la voz replicó detrás de los alimentos.

**"¿Junpei?"** inquirió Kouichi.

**"Vaya, debí imaginarme que Izumi te traería como mula de carga"** Kouji resopló con un poco de lástima en su voz.

**"¡Oye, yo no soy ninguna mula"** refunfuñó ahora mostrándose.

**"Pero, te falta muy poco" **a sorpresa de todos, Kouichi fue ahora el quien se burló.

**"¡Kouichi!"** bramó.

**"¡Lo siento Junpei!"** llevó una mano a su cabeza de manera torpe. **"Creo que por estar mucho tiempo con mi hermano a uno se le pega…jejeje"**

**"Pero cuanta comida" **Kouji asombró cambiando el tema. **"No pensarán comérsela ustedes dos nada más… ¿o sí?"**

**"No, por supuesto que no"** la güera respondió como su usual. **"Es para una fiesta"**

**"¿Fiesta?"** los gemelos dijeron al unísono.** "¿Cuál fiesta?"**

**"La que planeo hacer mañana por la noche"**

**"Oh"** volvieron a decir juntos, al parecer los dos chicos se encontraban muy coordinados.

**"¿Ah poco no sabían?"** los miró incrédula. **"Si les envié una invitación hace dos días"**

**"¿En serio?"** otra vez coordinaron, pero ahora los dos intercambiaron miradas diciéndose a ellos mismos bajar el rol de gemelos.

**"Kouichi" **ahora solamente habló el menor. **"¿Recuerdas alguna invitación?"**

**"No"** simple respuesta.** "A menos que haya estado con la demás correspondencia que rompió la perra"**

**"¡Como que la rompió!"** bufó la güera.

Los otros chicos solamente la vieron con miedo en sus caras.

**"Esta bien"** suspiró, luego se frotó la cien tratando de relajarse.

En ello, la chica abrió su bolsa rosa para buscar algo dentro, al encontrarlo se los dio.

**"Tengan, les doy esta invitación que me sobró"** dijo más tranquila. **"Ahí está la dirección de mi casa, la hora y como será una fiesta de disfraces, más vale que no olviden los suyos¿de acuerdo?"** lo último lo dijo con tono amenazante.

Los gemelos asintieron firmemente, no queriendo hacer enfadar nuevamente a su amiga.

**"¡Muy bien!"** dijo con júbilo. **"Entonces espero verlos en la fiesta" **dicho eso se despidió de los gemelos para irse a pagar todos los artículos.

Los pelinegros observaron irse a sus amigos con algo de gracia al ver a Junpei empujar con gran dificultad el carro.

**"¿Crees que algún día Junpei sea novio de Izumi?"**

**"No lo sé Kouichi, pero por ahora es un magnífico esclavo"**

Ante lo dicho por Kouji los dos rieron a carcajadas. Atrás de ellos un chico no muy alejado comenzó a caminar hacia la salida…

* * *

♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

Afuera en el estacionamiento, por la parte más oscura y solitaria, un grupo de varios jóvenes se encontraban esperando por uno de ellos en venir.

Un joven de atuendo no extravagante salió del supermercado, volteó hacia todas partes y al encontrar a sus compañeros se dirigió a ellos.

**"¿Y bien, qué supiste imbécil"**

**"Averigüé algo muy interesante y de su agrado señor Zegg"**

Una sonrisa chueca se plantó en el otro chico.

**"Eso me agrada"** rió.

Y dicho eso, el grupo se pierde en la oscuridad…

* * *

♥†**Notas finales**†♥

Hiya, veo que ya terminaron, genial! pues ya ven aquí está más claro porque Takuya está actuando de esa manera tan rara…jejejejejeje a que no se la imaginaron…ahora preguntarán por qué está Takuya así no? jejejejejejeje luego lo sabrán muahahahahahahaha XD

**Enfermera:** Shhh…por favor señorita está en un hospital, guarde silencio quiere ò.o

**Ludra:** Ah perdón n-nUjejejejeje…

**Enfermera:** Ahh esta juventud de ahora con sus risas malignas u-u _–sale del cuarto-_

**Takuya:** KOUJI! ToT…háblame amor mío.

**Ludra:** Que te calles, no oíste lo que dijo la enfermera…además como te responderá si está en coma u-u…digo no, hay que usar el cerebro aunque sea una vez al año ù-u

**Takuya: ­**_-en susurros-_ Kouji, mi Kouji! Vamos no me dejes que sin ti no puedo vivir…además me estás dejando solo con esta psicópata T-T

**Ludra:** Hey! ò.o…veo que quieres estar igual que Kouji¿eh?

**Takuya:** OxO! _–niega con la cabeza-_

**Ludra:** Así me gusta, calladito se ve más bonito n-n

**Policía:** _-Abre la puerta con un patada y apunta a lo más peligroso en vista…en otras palabras a Ludra-_ Quieta!…Ludra Maco Naít está arrestada por homicidio premeditado.

**Ludra:** Quién yo?Ô.O …NO ES CIERTO!…además la cosa que está en la cama no está muerta, aunque no hay mucho de diferencia n-nU…Y NO LO PLANEÉ!..._-Ludra oculta unos papeles con imágenes de Kouji donde muestra partes vulnerables en el cuerpo, debajo de la cama-_

**Policía:** No me importa!…tiene derecho de guardar silencio y todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, ahora muévase!

**Ludra:** NIO! SOY INOCENTE, cree que alguien como yo pueda matar a alguien? _–pone cara de angelito mientras oculta atrás de ella una AK-74-_ n-n

**Policía:** CLARO!_–Se la lleva mientras Ludra se agarra del marguen de la puerta-_

**Ludra: **Ahhhh, que me llevan XO…_-ve a los lectores-_ a perdón, pos aquí tratando de lidiar con unos problemitas n-n jejejejeje, pero bueno como iba diciendo, aquí está el chap. 4, por cierto eso de las fiestas de disfraces…no me culpen son geniales, además ayuda a la causa XD _–la jalan-_…arggg…pero bueno ya saben ahora quienes son los enemigos y pobe de Kouji y los demás, se encuentra en el fuego cruzado XDDD jejejejeje…aghhh me llevan…YO SOY INOCENTE!…SOY INOCENTE…_-se rompe el pedazo de madera donde se agarraba y por fin se la llevan-_

**Takuya:** O.O…cielos…

**Ludra:** _-desde lo lejos- _SOY INOCENTE…TORITO!---JAJAJAJAJAJA---XD _–le tapan la boca con cinta para callarla-_ hmmmm ÒxÓ… _-en ello saca una libreta y un lapicero que le robó al policía mientras la traía cargando a la patrulla, se pone a escribir y en la ventana pega la libreta la cual dice-_

**«Y ahora que ya no puedo decir nada…dejen review (R/R), me gustaría sabes sus opiniones, todas son importantes , sobre todos las que me ayuden a salir de la cárcel!…serán bien recibidas en la jefatura de policías. De antemano Grax! nxn»**

* * *

♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

**Continuará…okki? nxn**

♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥†††♥

**♥†L.M.N†♥**

**†♥†Ludra Maco Naít†♥†**


	5. INFORMACIÓN

**INFORMACIÓN**

**

* * *

**

**Hiya a todos!**

Bueno antes de que se emocionen, les pido una disculpa porque de seguro algunos se emocionaron cuando vieron un nuevo capítulo (principalmente los que están esperando la continuación de alguno de mis fics), sorry porque esto no es un nuevo capítulo, es solamente información.

Sé que tanto Fanfiction(.)net como Amor-Yaoi no permiten que se introduzcan capítulos con información solamente, no obstante, debido a mi tiempo sin actualizar, que ya es verdaderamente largo (años dios mío!) siento que les debo por lo menos alguna explicación del porqué de mi ausencia como qué onda con mis fics. Por cierto no es necesario que lean todo si no quieren, solamente chequen las partes que les interesa y ya.

Muchos/as deberán estar inciertos sobre mis fics (ya dependerá de cuales han leído, como tengo varios no podría especificar cuál), si ya no continuarán o si de plano ya lo dejé morir. Sé que el dejar los fanfics sin concluir es algo muy común, debemos de recordar, que la mayoría de nosotros los que escribimos, lo hacemos por amor y por querer compartirlo con los demás, no hay responsabilidades más que el hacer felices a nuestros lectores como nosotros mismos al tener lectores apasionados con nuestro escrito (que la verdad es muy lindo), por lo mismo nuestra vida cotidiana termina por alejarnos de los hobbies, ya que hay otras responsabilidades más importantes, y de ellas dependerá nuestra vida. La escuela, trabajos, proyectos y por qué no, también merecemos divertirnos o distraernos. Muchos de los fanfics, no consiguieron llegar a ver la luz de la escritura y otras han sufrido el olvido, por lo mismo, he matado algunos de mis fics, de los cuales aquí les traigo el listado.

* * *

_**FICS MUERTOS **_

Estos fics fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría fueron escritos sin planeación, lo que se me iba ocurriendo, por lo mismo, con los años, la emoción se perdió como la leve idea de qué demonios estaba escribiendo…y ahora ya ni les tengo interés como no me acuerdo de la trama.

**"Amor en la oscuridad"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai-MPREG. Ya no recuerdo la historia.

"**Phoenix (Fuegos malditos)"** (Devil May Cry) DantexOC(Phoenix) Será rehecha y ya no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, el título también cambiará.

"**Freedom"** (Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello OC(Riot)xNear –Horror Fic, lo cambié a una historia original corta.

"**Fuegos y Deseos" **(Beyblade) KaixTyson. Era dedicado a una amiga, pero ya valió además de que no me gusta así la pareja, menos la quiero hacer.

"**A baby's Tale" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**¿Dulce Navidad?"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai, era una comedia con varios autores, situada en el mundo del Beyblade y nosotros estábamos de colados.

"**Fairies' Tales" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"** (Yu Yu Hakusho) YuskexKuramaxHiei (Ya no estoy segura de la pareja) Me acuerdo que la historia estaba chida, sin embargo ya no la recuerdo bien. Tampoco vio la luz.

"**Das Lied von Liebe (Love's Song)" **(Beyblade) OC(Darian)xTala y TysonxKai. Estaba interesante la idea, pero ahora se me hace pendeja y ya no la quiero continuar. El título igual lo usaré para otra historia.

"**Hombre o Mujer"** (Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Ya no recuerdo la idea.

"**Timeless" **(?) ?x?- Otra que no ve la luz.

"**Verdades Olvidadas"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia rara de fantasía y AU, no obstante ya olvidé la trama (hizo honor a su título XD)

"**Invierno Tormentoso"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia junto con mi sis Dark-Cold-Gaby, pero ya valió, perdimos contacto y ya se me olvidó la historia.

"**Cadenas Perpetuas"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia AU algo interesante, de aventuras con demonios, no obstante, es una de las que no tenía planeación y ya ni recuerdo la leve idea.

"**Caminos entrecruzados"** (Grandia II) OC(Lloyd)xRyudo. Una historia basada en un videojuego, casi nadie lo leía y perdí el interés como la historia…ya no me acuerdo.

"**Viajeros a centavo la hora" **(Beyblade principalmente y otros animes). Era una historia donde nos comisionaban a cambiar ciertas escenas en los animes o juntar parejas, era comedia y éramos varios autores. Valió el proyecto.

"**Ohne Sie (Without you)" **(?) ?x?- Otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Losing You" (One Piece) ** era el resumen:Luffy está muerto y Zoro está desaparecido. Sanji y los demás tratarán de saber la verdad detrás de la isla Raphael, donde Luffy y Zoro vivieron juntos y el fantasma de Luffy aparece. Ya no recuerdo la historia, pero se oía chida.

"**Holy Love"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Lágrimas de media noche"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai y LeexRay. Se suponía que eran varias historias one-shot de cada uno de los chicos, en total eran cuatro, sin embargo perdí la de Kai y no más quedaron la de Tyson y Ray, la de Max nunca la hice. Quizás las suba algún día…quizás.

"**Time Night"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz.

"**I'll be always with you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Estaba chida la idea, la pasaré a una historia original, porque tengo que replantearla, ya no me acuerdo muy bien.

"**When I lost you" **(X-men evolution) EvansxPietroxLance. Mi primer fanfic yaoi, lástima que no sobrevivió, perdí el hilo, el interés y hasta perdí el archivo ;o;

_Total 23 historias._

* * *

Y esos serían todos los fics muertos, la verdad sí que son bastantes °A° lástima…en fin, si de casualidad hay alguien...DE PURA CASUALIDAD...que quisiera continuar algún fic mío de estos muertos, pues me agradaría mucho, solamente contactenme para decirles más o menos la idea o quedar de acuerdo en algo, lo único que pido es que me den crédito como la creadora original, lo demás ya se lo llevan ustedes...es mejor verlos escritos que ahí olvidados en mi compu... -_-

* * *

_**FICS SUSPENDIDOS**_

Estos fics serán actualizados cuando haya terminado con otros fics que considero más importantes.

**"El bebé de Ren"** (Shaman King) YohxRen-MPREG. Horror fic. La iba a matar, no obstante, la historia volvió a llamarme la atención, así que la replantearé y la terminaré :3

"**Family Time"** (TMNT) OC(Wattary Ayama)xLeonardo, OC(Dave Gillborn)xDonatello, RaphaelxOC(Eibel), Michelangelox(Makket) y Usagix OC (Layer). MPREG. Aunque casi nadie la lea yo adoro esta historia! XDDD Y la terminaré!

"**Canción de Cuna" **(Beyblade) TysonxTala, TysonxKai y OC(Darian)xTala. Es un fic AU, pos-apocalíptico. La verdad me gusta mucho y la historia es interesante, jejeje.

"**War's Love" **(Shaman King) YohxRen y varios más. La historia es graciosa, todos buscan ganarse a Ren, la historia medio la recuerdo, aun así la terminaré.

**I'll be waiting for you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Me encanta el fic, es el único que sobrevivió de mis digimon…jejejeje

"**Unforgivable Love (Amor imperdonable)" **(Xiaolin Showdown) RaimundoxJack. Es la primera que me pega más la versión en inglés que en español. Me gusta la historia y todavía medio la recuerdo, así que la terminaré XD

"**Verlorene Liebe (Lost Love)"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi primer MPREG! Así que debe ser terminado! Jajajaja y me gusta mucho ;3

"**Lovely Days" (Megaman X) XxZero , OC(Kaos)x Axl y OC(Dash)xProtoman. **Este fic me gusta, simplemente que lo cambiaré, ya que alteré la historia, quizás también le cambie el título…también tendrá MPREG.

"**Devil Inside" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. Este es el resumen: Zoro está envenenado y la única forma de salvarlo es la sangre de alguien que haya comido dos Devil's Fruits. Al comerlas Luffy salva a Zoro, pero pronto su cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Nunca salió. Sin embargo me gusta la idea y debe ser replanteada.

_Total: 9 Fics suspendidos_

* * *

_**FICS A TERMINAR **_

Estos son los fics que por el momento más me interesan y serán los que termine primero (me concentraré más en ellos que los suspendidos) y por el momento serán los únicos que tendrán continuación, cuando los termine tomaré los fics que están en standbye.

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi segundo fanfic, lleva más de 7 años y aún no está terminado. Inclusive mi perrita ya murió de quien saqué la inspiración para este fic…es mi deber ya terminarlo en honor a ella. No puedo evitar ponerme triste cada vez que veo este fic. Pero ya debe acabar.

"**Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. MPREG.

"**Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

"**In the edge of the end" **(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

"**Son of the past" **(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG. Solamente tengo un capítulo, pero tengo ya la historia planeada.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo, por el momento no más me voy a enfocar en esos 5 fanfics. El primero será el de "Un cachorrito para Kai" por la razones que ya expuse y hasta que lo acabe seguiré con los demás, por lo mismo no creo que vaya actualizaciones de los demás fics hasta el siguiente año; quizás vaya a subir un capítulo de "Mariage Bleu" antes de que acabe este mes, lo hago simplemente porque no quiero que lo den de baja en Amor-Yaoi como lo hicieron con mi fic de "Choosing a Destiny" (es una joda tener que subir todo de nuevo °A°).

En fin. Esta información estará en todos mis fics a partir de hoy, para que todos los lectores de mis diferentes fanfics, queden informados. No hay necesidad que chequen todos los fics, si lo leyeron en uno, es más que suficiente, será la misma información en todos. Gracias.

Espero su comprensión estimados lectores y amigos, tan pronto como tenga una actualización borraré esta información y la sustituiré por el correspondiente capítulo. Por favor, tenedme paciencia, si ya lograron esperar tanto, les aseguro que voy a corresponder su espera, no más denme chance de ordenarme como disciplinarme.

GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Por cierto tengo twitter, donde publico anuncios de que estoy haciendo, subiré ahí anuncios sobres mis fics, como de otras cosas, así que si quieren estar informados, chequen mi twitter. Por cierto, no lo actualizo muy seguido, porque solamente lo uso para dar anuncios importantes o que considero que deben saber.

**Twitter: **_twitter. co m /LudraJenova_ (no más quitan los espacios)

También les dejo mi email: **lux_ jev (a) ymail. com** (quitan los espacios y ponen el arroba)

Por favor! No envíen emails cadenas ni nada de eso, por favor realmente se los pido, envíen solamente email que tenga que ver con mis fics, dudas o algo que haga hecho yo (dibujos, Deviantart, etc). GRACIAS!


End file.
